Georgi Popovich
'Georgi Popovich '(Russian: Георгий Попович; Japanese: ギオルギー・ポポーヴィッチ, Giorugī Popōvitchi) is a figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. Background Georgi is one of Yakov's students, along with Yuri, and Mila, and previously, Viktor. Appearance Georgi has black hair, blue eyes, and a lean, slightly muscular build. He usually styles his hair in a quiff. Short Program His outfit for his short program is based on a witch, emphasizing dark colors with a somewhat theatrical flair. He also wears prominent makeup with dark eye shadow and dark purple lipstick, and a cuff on his left ear.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 6 Free Skate Contrary to Georgi's short program song, the theme of his free skate is the polar opposite to his short program. Georgi wears a simpler, light-blue costume in it.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 Personality Georgi has a very serious attitude towards competitions, but also has his own comical way of expressing himself. He takes relationships so seriously to the point that he uses his own heartbroken experience as the theme of his skating programs. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Georgi makes a cameo in Episode 1 with Mila Babicheva. Both are on the ice rink in Russia when Yuri yells at Yakov about Viktor leaving the country. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program He goes fourth among the named characters. Georgi's short program is "Carabosse" from "The Sleeping Beauty." It is a dramatic program, further accentuated by his theatric outfit and dark, prominent makeup. During the short program monologue, Georgi imagines himself as Carabosse the evil witch, cursing on Sleeping Beauty, or in this case, his ex-girlfriend Anya, to an eternal sleep. During the program, he becomes emotional and begins to cry, making Mila and Yuri laugh. He takes second place out of the short program with a score of 98.17. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Georgi is second to last to skate for the free skating portion of the Cup of China thanks to his placement after the short program. His free skate is "Tales of a Sleeping Prince." In this skate, he portrays the prince, ready to wake up the sleeping princess with a kiss. Anya stands up to leave partway through, disturbing him and causing him to miss a jump right after, although he recovers. Georgi finishes fourth overall with a combined score of 252.44. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special Georgi is briefly shown sitting at a table in a restaurant with another woman, presumably a new love interest. Relationships Anya His ex-girlfriend, Anya, is an active competitive ice dancer. At the Cup of China, it's revealed that she'd left him for someone else, making him bitter and somewhat cynical. He is deeply heartbroken from this loss and wants her back. Viktor Nikiforov He, Viktor, and Yuri were rinkmates, and trained under the same coach. When Viktor was still skating, Georgi was relegated to being in Viktor's shadow, since no one could match him. As Viktor is in Japan coaching Yuuri, Georgi now sees himself as Russia's new top skater. Yuri Plisetsky He, Viktor, Mila and Yuri were rinkmates, and trained under the same coach. Mila Babicheva Georgi and Mila are rinkmates under Yakov's supervision. Like she is with her other rinkmates, Mila seems to be on friendly terms with Georgi, as she can openly make fun of his intense expressions during a performance. She's also very knowledgeable about his private life. Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Georgi's current coach. Yakov wants Georgi to shine and gain more confidence in his skating now that Viktor has left. Georgi is very receptive to Yakov's teaching, which is both a strength and weakness. Skills Jumps Georgi is able to land a Quadruple Salchow cleanly in the competition, which suggests that he has great jumping ability and hang-time. Interpretation/Artistry Out of all of Yakov's students, Georgi is the one who is best able to feel the music, and the one who makes the most use of artistry. He's an emotional skater who becomes very absorbed in his programs. Program Short - Carabosse The song itself is from "The Sleeping Beauty," about the witch that curses the Princess to eternal sleep. Georgi channels his heartbreak and bitterness over being left by his girlfriend into his interpretation of the music. Free - Tales of a Sleeping Prince Quotes * "''I am an evil witch." (Short Program Monologue) * "Now that Viktor's gone, I'm the new top skater in Russia." (Short Program Monologue) Trivia * He keeps a picture of his ice dancer ex-girlfriend in his pendant. * He is finally able to see the light now that Viktor's taking a break. * He's been in every episode since the pilot, but hasn't had a single speaking part until episode 6, where he's a competitor and thus finally relevant. * His voice actor also sings the ending, You Only Live Once. * His theme for the season is "heartbreak." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Russia